nevermore_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Plains
Flat, fertile and safe, the central plains are a prosperous region of Aldernon. The capital of the island, Caipiteal, is at the heart of this region. It is known by some as 'The Heartlands'. __TOC__ Caipiteal After the clan wars and tribal feuds, it was decided that a capital would be established in neutral lands of Aldernon. Named for it was, Caipiteal was founded in the central plains. A mixing pot of cultures both local and international, you can find almost anything here. Caipiteal is known for having many different pubs, inns and taverns, as well as being the most expensive place to live. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Concealed College of the Arcane and Mystic – One of the two largest magical schools, the other being Fort Eolas, The Concealed College (or ‘CC’ as it is known) as a university dedicated to magical study. The CC specialises in teaching Abjuration, Conjuration, Evocation and Transmutation (Fort Eolas specialises in Abjuration also, in addition to Divination, Enchantment and Illusion. Neither school teaches Necromancy) The school is notoriously expensive to enter into, but guarantees a lucrative career in the future. * The Hall of the Oifigiúla – The seat of rulership in Caipiteal, this is the heart of beauracracy in Aldernon. The other two great cities; Dum’Dachaigh Ùr and Salannloch Cathair, both have Oifigiúla which manage regional affairs, but they defer to the ‘great Hall’ in Caipiteal * Castle Lanmere - Long since abandoned, this castle stands at the heart of the city, on the opposite side of the river from the Hall of the Oifigiúla. The first seat of rulership after the city was founded, it was abandoned after the Great Lanmere Fire, which claimed hundreds of lives. It is believed to have started in the castle and spread through the nearby homes.Only those on the other side of the river were spared and rebuilding the city took many years. Since then, the castle has stood derilict, a stark reminder of the tragedy. Legend tells that on a dark night, the embers of that great fire can still be seen burning within the ruined walls. * It is rumoured that a disgraced student of the CC is trying to make his living offering magical services for cheap, particularly the enchantment of items. But extracting the grain of truth from this rumour, as with any other in Caipiteal, is easy said than done Bailelúibín This small village lies on the main road running from the Trade Lands to the capital. It's fairly unremarkable, accept for being home to the 'famed theoretical thaumaturgist Pinny the Great'. Shops * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles Gaothfuar Home to Candor Manor, Gaothfuar is a quiet and unassuming village that is nowhere special, but on the roads to everywhere. Shops * Blacksmith and Armory * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker Landmarks * Candor Manor, an ostentatious but overall fake looking manor house, dominates the hill that looks down upon Gaothfuar Pasliabh Known as a garrison town, Pasliabh has does the majority ofits trade with the nearby Ish Sah Valley Pass garrison. Soldiers often come down seeking some ale and excitement. The town does live in perpetual readiness in case of undead (or dragonborn) attack Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * South of Pasliabh lies the Ish Sah Valley Wall, a decades old wall constructed of wood and iron, covered with brutal spikes and crossbow emplacements. Baileriasc This otherwise unremarkable northern village is built atop an old silver mine. The veins long since dried up, the caverns are now used by the villagers to stead their cattle during the harsh winters Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Blacksmith and Armory * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker * Tailor and Textiles Other Locations Concealed College of the Arcane Arts TBC Gael Manor Gael Manor is home to the renowned gnome merchant and magical item trader Gonabald Trinklewick. The manor was recently and brutally attacked by Dark Jesters Category:Regions of Aldernon